Annhilus
by zaka
Summary: The ultimate in twisted guyver stories. Prepare for Nathan, the son of Sho and Shizu


DISCLAIMER this a fan fiction based on the characters created by yoshika takya. This contains violent scenes with adult language  
  


the story of Annihilus

"They call me guyver but im much more. i am Anhillus. a creature whose origin is a mystery to all but myself. my life is a mixture of complex emotions and thoughts. my real name is nathan, nate for short. im a person whom u dont want as enemy but someone made that mistake and now its going to cost him his life. that person is alkanphal the top zoalord of chronos a company who genetically alters human so they can turn into monster called zoanoids. he killed my parents. I hate him. my purpose is to destroy alkanphal and all his followers. i live only to to see his annihilation. this is my story but how did i become a creature of so much power how is it that i have survived for so long .

My father's name was Sho Fukamachi and he was better known as Guyver 1. During the time he was searching for his dad or my grandfather he meet Shizu who saved him from the lost unit attacks. Later she was turned into a Zoalord. A creature with powers far beyond ordinary men. My dad married Shizu before she was made into a Zoalord. While the Guyver unit cuts of the hosts reproduction system the process of being made into a Zoalord activated the sperm cells inside her and as she was being processed i was also being developed inside her. When i was born my Dad fainted. Nearly everyone fainted because my mom had not told any one that she was pregnant. Now i live with my family in Japan where my god father Agito and god mother Mizuki who was also my dads previous girl friend visits me frequently.

1 January 2004

i have located Jason. he is currently in usa and is called warrior guyver or dreadnought , i must hurry for he is the only one i think who will help me. i caught a plane with the cash i found in my fathers wallet. i did not know about my units powers at that time. i arrived a day later and i saw a huge building with loads of armored people walking around. one stopped and asked me who is was. i choose not to give an answer but instead demanded to see jason. they laughed at my altitude but they still took me to jason. he was sitting with a woman whom i thought must be his wife. he asked me who i was and i told him i was nate the son of sho fukamachi and then i told him the whole story of what had happened about aptom and how he and 3 bald men appeared and changed into monster and killed my parents and my god mother. jason asked me where was agito, i replied i dont know. he had disappeared when i regained consciousness. jason told me that he would help me but not right now but i was welcome to stay at the actf with him and the other guyver. i thanked him for his kindness.

5 January 2004

i have been in the actf for 5 days. numerous scientific tests have been done on me to learn about m unit but there has been no progress so far. the actf scientists say that i have an extremely complex and powerful unit and its an amazement that i have it. i replied that i was born with it. this also confused them that i was born due to guyvers cutting of the host reproductions systems but they thought it must be because shizu was a zoalord created differently.

10 January 2004

i cannot wait much longer the desire to destroy chronos is too great. true jason has adopted me and is protecting me but i have powers myself and i can take care of myself. jason has shown me the actf building and it is pretty impressive. i have seen all the data on the zoanoids created up till now. i have learnt all about the zoalords of chronos and was told that gyro and alkanphal are the worst bastards n the company. ha they deserve this title. the day has been interesting and now i must rest for tomorrow i attack the new chronos japan headquarters  


17 January 2004 

today i will activate my unit for the first time but first i must reach chronos headquarters. jason and his wife are with me. i still refuse to call them mom or dad. we arrived at chronos headquarters undetected thanks to Jason's advanced cloaking system. i looked up in the sky and uttered the words "**guyver"** the explosion that occurred when i spoke the words was immense. when it stopped i was covered in a armour different from any design i had seen in the actf. my armour was blue and yellow in color. i had 3 orbs on my waist and the middle orb was covered with a crystal. my arms had 3 swords poking out as well as my knees. my chest had 2 strange lens like a magnifiers, my head had a strange medal in the middle and 4 similar orbs surrounding it which continuously moved about. my mouth was covered with 2 small balls and they were covered with 2 breathing holes which spurted gas. then suddenly thousands zoanoids( i learned what they were called in the actf) came out of the building and attacked. jason told me that he and his wife Fiona would handle them and told me to go inside and destroy everything but one zoalord called gyro.  
now finally i am going to have my revenge but what i found inside was truly shocking.  


hope u enjoyed what i wrote  
part 2 of my fic revenge is coming soon. 


End file.
